Xtreme Measures
by Fury Cutter
Summary: TTXMen crossover. When strange new enermies appear in Jump the Titans join forces with another group of heros who are sworn to defend the world that fears and hates them


_Teen Titans  
_X-treme Measures

Chapter 1: Omega  
'_Why am I doing this?'_ that question had been plaguing him for hours now, standing amongst the large crowd wearing his rent-a-tux and no mask was the teen superhero known as Robin _'Bruce calls you and you just jump, what the hell's wrong with you?'_

It was around four in the morning and Robin's cell began ringing, after two minutes of whoever the hell it was on the other end not getting the hint the Boy Wonder finally picked up

_"What?"_ he asked in an unfriendly tone but hey it was four in the morning

-_Hello Dick.-_ said an all to familiar voice at the other end

_"Bruce, you better have a good reason for calling me at this ungodly hour."_ Robin replied

-_I remember a time when you'd have been on your feet for six hours by four in the morning and still ready for more.- _

_"What do you want?" _

_-I need you to do me a favour.-_

_"And what kind of 'favour' are we talking about here?"_

-_There's going to be a party at the Wayne Enterprises Jump City building where there's also going to be a demonstration of a new piece of technology that we have been developing.-_

"_I'm gonna guess this is a pretty heavy duty piece of kit."_

-_It is and in the wrong hands it could cause a lot of damage.-_

_"Let me guess you want me and the Titans to play security guard at this little shindig."_

-_Something like that.-_ there was a pause whilst Robin considered his options

_"You owe me big for this."_ He finally said, there was a small chuckle at the other end

-_I'll send you all the details now, they'll be all ready for you by morning and I'll call the head of operations and tell him to add you to the guest list.-_

_"Your not going to be there yourself?"_

-_Unfortunately circumstances in Gotham make it impossible for me to attend, Two Face has been causing a lot of trouble lately and there's a rumour going round he have may joined forces with Scarecrow.-_

_"That doesn't sound good."_

-_No it doesn't.-_

_"Alright I'll call you when it's over."_

-_Right…oh and Dick_.-

_"Yeah."_

-_It's good to hear your voice again.-_ he then hung up Robin stared at his cell before also hanging up _"You too."_

Shaking away the memory for now Robin scanned the crowd and saw his friend and fellow Titan Raven sure she wasn't the most social person and the uncomfortable look on her face was evident but it was worth it to see her in the black satin evening dress that hugged her figure. A small smile graced his lip and he made his way towards her.

So far it had been a pleasant evening the food was good, there was always a waiter with a drinks tray when you needed one and the band in the corner had been playing soft jazz all evening but his good mode was cut short when someone walked into him and knocked him to the ground

"Watch where your going worthless wretch." Said a voice in a heavy Russian accent, looking up Robin looked up at the face of his tormentor he was very tall, his skin was pale white, long blonde hair, he wore a red sash around his head with a Ω symbol on it and his eyes seemed to be glowing red,

"Hey buddy you walked into me." Robin growled back

"Just stay of my way." The Russian man said before disappearing into the crowd

"What a jerk." Robin snarled as he watched the man walk away

"Are you alright?" looking up Robin saw Raven kneeling down offering him her hand

"Yeah." He replied as she helped him up then the band leader announced they'd be performing a particular number and a devious thought occurred to the Boy Wonder he grabbed her hand, lead her over to where a group of people were dancing and wrapped one of his arms around her waist pulling her close to him

"What are you doing?" she asked him

"Well it's a party and you're my plus one so I thought why don't we dance." He replied flashing her his trademark smile the one made most girls weak at the knees

"I don't know how." She said in a small voice "Hey don't worry neither do I, just look as though you know what you're doing and try not to step on my toes." Raven couldn't help but give him one of her very rare smiles before the two them began slowly swaying to the music

-Well you two certainly look as though you're having a good time,- Cyborgs voice was heard via the small communication devise in Robin's ear -And all this time me Star and grass stain are out here freezing our butts off.-

"How's it looking on your end Cy?" Robin asked pressing one of his fingers in his ear

-All's quiet on this front if you don't count Star still being pissed that you chose Rae as your date instead of her.-

Robin groaned "I explained this to you all already. This is an undercover operation, whenever Starfire goes out she always draws a lot of attention to herself she'd blow our cover in seconds. And this is not a date. Just keep an eye out for anything." He then signed off

"That sounded promising." Raven said as he wrapped his arm around her waist again "I see a very long night ahead of us and an even longer length of time explaining to our dear friends that this is not a date."

"You sound really disappointed by that."

"And they say you don't have a sense of humour."

Up on a nearby rooftop Cyborg sat using his telescopic sight to keep an eye on the party through the glass walls, he let out a small chuckle at the sight of Robin and Raven moving somewhat gracefully across the dance floor he was going to tease the both of them silly for weeks with this.

Next to him sat a very unhappy Starfire still brooding over that Robin had chosen to go with Raven instead of her, whilst somewhere Beastboy in the form of a moth keeping look out to make sure there were no uninvited guests deciding to drop in.

"I'll say this for a guy who has more hair care products then a salon and a chick who's into the whole dark and moody thing those two can really move." Cyborg said more to himself then to his companion Starfire then pressed the binoculars which hung round her neck to her eyes Cyborg wasn't sure but swore he heard a low growl pass her lips

"Are you alright Star?"

"Of course friend Cyborg, why wouldn't I be?" Starfire replied in an obviously fake happy voice,

Cyborg was about to say something when a moth fluttered between them and transformed into Beastboy

"What I miss?" he asked

"Check this out." Cyborg replied handing him a pair of binoculars which instantly plastered to his face

"Dude," he said when he spotted them "This is gold."

"I know." Cyborg replied as they both grinned evilly at each other whilst Starfire watched grinding her teeth.

Back inside both Robin and Raven continued to gently sway to the music only now Robin had his arms wrapped around her shoulders whilst hers wrapped around his waist and had her head on his shoulder, Raven couldn't explain it but somehow she felt comfortable and security in being here in his arms

"Robin." She whispered

"Yeah." He replied

"I…" she never finished what she was going to say because the master of ceremonies appeared with a microphone in his hand

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I can have your attention please." Everyone turned to look at him "The demonstration of Wayne Enterprises newest enervation in laser technology. If you'll all make your way to the testing area which is located on the roof area three floors up we will get under way."

The crowd then made its way towards the elevators and stairwells Robin noticed the white Russian amongst them a scowl appeared on his face before returning his attention to Raven

"You were about to tell me something?" He asked

"Its nothing, we should head for the roof." She replied shaking her head

"Alright but if you want talk later I'll listen." Then pressed a finger to his ear "Cyborg we're heading to the roof looks like its game time." -Copy that.-

Once on the roof the two joined the crowd who stood behind a piece of yellow tape in front of them was a group of four men dressed in white lab coats with surrounding something large covered with a sheet, a few minutes later the master of ceremonies emerged from the group of scientists

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for joining us on this beautiful night. Now before I hand you over to Dr Abel who was lead researcher, head of this project and designer of this I have a message from Bruce Wayne, he apologizes for not being able to be here but sends his thanks to you all for coming and hopes he can count on your support for Wayne Enterprises in the future thank you." There was a round of applause before a man wearing glasses who looked around fifty

"Thank you. Ladies, gentlemen honoured guests I introduce you to a project I have spent nearly five years of my life developing the Abel laser," he then took hold of the sheet and pulled it away revealing what looked like a cannon from some science fiction film, he then returned his attention to the crowd "Now I know what your thinking what movie set did we rip this off from but please bare with me Dr Walsh, Dr Hamilton would you please set up our two willing volunteers."

Two other scientists then placed two objects in front of them devise one was a large piece of steel metal and in front of it was a pumpkin "If you'll just bare with us a few moments more, Dr Brizon if you please."

Another scientist began typing commands into a laptop connected to the devise, a minute later a beam of green energy shot out of the thing directly at the pumpkin which passed through it and hit the metal sheet, the beam then panned left and cut through the metal sheet with ease but then a small number of people the two titans included saw the pumpkin was intact with not even a scorch mark on it

"As you can see ladies and gentlemen the Abel laser has been the ability to cut through any inorganic material like the metal sheet which I would like to point out is the same stuff that tanks use as armour plating, whilst leaving organic such as this vegetable unharmed in fact during trials we discovered the only inorganic material it was unable to even scratch were Carbonadium and Adamantium. Seven years ago my daughter was involved in a frightful motoring accident the front end of her car was flatted, emergency services had to cut her out of the wreck but when they did they discovered they'd also cut off her legs she later died in hospital, it is my hope that this devise will be used by emergency services so that what happened to my daughter will never happen again." A large round of applause

"Impressive," Raven said to Robin having to yell over the noise of the crowd "Too bad such a tool for good had to be born out of tragedy."

"Tragedy war destruction and despair. We live in such a sad world when these are the things that advance human civilisation." Robin replied before he heard Cyborg in his ear

-Whoo-hoo-hoo, I know what I want for my birthday.-

"Shut up Cyborg."

Dr Abel and the other scientist opened up the floor for Q and A when a loud bang was heard from behind them the door had been blown with smoke pouring out of it emerged Mammoth, Gizmo, Jinx, Billy Numerous, Kid Wicked and See-More, the H.I.V.E. 5,

"Cyborg you hear me. Its game time." Robin hissed into his radio before reaching into the pocket of his dinner jacket and pulling out his mask.

"Ladies and gentlemen please remain calm," Jinx said in a voice that reeked of self confidence "This is an old fashioned low tech stick up, please hand over your money, jewellery oh and that big laser thing."

"I don't think so." Robin said as he and Raven burst out of the crowd tearing open his jacket and shirt to reveal his tunic underneath and removed his gloves from the pockets and pulled them on he was missing the green pants, black steel toed boots, cape and utility belt but he'd have to make do. Starfire who was carrying Cyborg and Beastboy in the form of a hawk appeared next to them Cyborg throwing a metal cylinder to Robin which he caught and it extended into a bow staff

"Hey Raven nice dress." See-more said his tongue practically hanging out only to be knocked on his ass by on of Ravens telekinetic blasts

"Keep your eye to yourself." She growled her fist glowing with black energy,

"Everyone get out of here, we'll take care of this." Robin yelled at the crowd as they ran away to get away before the fight started "TITANS GO."

The battle between the two teams never got started however, behind the H.I.V.E. The white Russian appeared no longer wearing his smart suit instead clad in red armour

"Fraid not young ones." he said a sinister smirk on his face "I believe the term you Americans use is Finders Keepers, and I saw it first."

"Oh yeah, guess what pal you obviously don't know who your talking to, we're the H.I.V.E. 5 you don't have a hope in hell against us." Jinx snarled trying to sound brave but the bead of sweat rolling down her face gave her away

"Ha I am Omega Red. You really think you go head to head with one who has dwelt in the dark dominion of death."

"Mammoth take down this fool down." Jinx ordered, the largest of the H.I.V.E. group approached Omega Red with the a stupid smile on his face he was almost within striking distance he started to feel woozy Omega Red smirked and laid Mammoth out with one punch before advancing forward.

Billy Numerous quickly made duplicates of himself and surrounded Omega Red, however like Mammoth before him felt a wave of sickness wash over him and fell to the ground his duplicates instantly disappearing.

The Titans looked on as Omega Red swiftly and brutality defeated H.I.V.E. Leaving them bloody and beaten on the ground Robin glared at the man as a metal tentacle shot out of each of his wrists, like Jinx before him a bead of fear induced sweat rolled down his face but he composed himself he would not give into fear

"Titans G...ahk." he never completed his sentence as Omega Red wrapped one of his tentacles around his throat hoisted him into the air and brought Robin closer to him

"Robin." Starfire cried out the team then prepared to rush to their leader's aid

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Omega said a smirk spread across his face "Right now your friend is feeling a wave of nausea passing through him. That is my Mutant Death Factor taking hold, my coils are made from virtually indestructible Carbonadium which serve as a conduit and I can use to drain his life force. I am also able to release lethal pheromones into the air so the sicker he gets the better I feel." Omega tightened the tentacles grip around Robin's throat causing choking sounds to come from Robin's mouth.

Robin tried to look at Omega but his vision was beginning to blur he then turned his eyes skywards _'So this is it this is how I'm going to die.'_ he was about to embrace oblivion when something rushed overhead it then made a U turn and bright lights engulfed the party below. Then two doors in the bottom of the thing overhead opened and out jumped a group of four men and two women.

* * *

AN OK wrote this a while ago but never posted, figured I would see what kind of feed back I'd get for this. Now before everyone starts bitching about H.I.V.E. and Robin being beaten so easily, Omega Red is a Russian Super Soldier and was to be the Soviet equivalent of Captain America. I know Titans X-men crossovers aren't exactly anything new but lets go with it and see where it takes us, so review and let me know what y'all think, on please note that if you want me to write another chapter I need to get 5 reviews or more, sounds selfish I know but I'm getteing sick and tired of when my work only getting 1 review per chapter, It's not exactly encouaging. Well till next time, Peace out Yo. 


End file.
